bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Dry Bones
. |sub_species=Dark Bones Dark Dull Bones Dry Bones (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) Dull Bones Mattermouth Red Bones Sad Dry Bones Super Dry Bones Vomer |first_appearance='' '' (1988) |species_origin=Koopa |notable=Dead Bones Dry Bowser |latest_appearance='' '' (2013) }} *Dry Bones *Dry Bones *Dry Bones Dry Bones (also known as Skeleton Koopas) are skeletal versions of Koopa Troopas mainly found in towers and castles. These undead Koopas often collapse when attacked, but they soon revive themselves and become normal once again. Dry Bones first appeared in , in which they are an edit of a Koopa. They have since become a staple in Mario spin-off games. Dry Bones is ordinarily a lightweight character in games and is often accompanied by Boo. The Dry Bones emblem is a side-view of their heads. Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 A Dry Bones reappears in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1. It is a playable, unlockable character and is unlocked by earning a Gold Trophy in the Mushroom Cup in 100cc. It is a weight classes Light, which means it has a low top speed but good acceleration and off road ability. Each of its karts are recolored in gray and black. Dry Bones gets a small acceleration and drift bonus, but its best bonus is its mini-turbo. This enables vehicles like the Booster Seat and Bullet Bike to perform slightly stronger mini-turbos after a drift. Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 A reappears in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2. ''It is a playable, unlockable character and is unlocked by earning a Gold Trophy on all 50ccm New Cups. It is a kart of Egg 1. Special Kart: Skeleton Special Item: Triple Dry Shells Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 Dry Bones appears as a unlockable playable character in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3. She's a light character and His special move is Triple Dry Shell Stats: '''Speed': 2 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 4 Off-Road: 3.5 Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 *'Karts:' *Standard *Banisher *Dry Bomber Dry Bones' first appearance in the Bradly Kart Series was in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4. It is a playable character and unlocked by Clear Level 3 Missions. Its karts are the Standard DB, the Banisher, and the Dry Bomber. Bradly Kart Stop Motion 5 Dry Bones appears in the Bradly Kart Stop Motion 5, The playable character only, She's was a Medium character. Kart is Bumble V. Bradly Party Wii Dry Bones is a Boss, unlockable characters is unlocked it is Beat World 2. Bradly Super Sluggers Stats Bradly Party Wii 2 In Bradly Party Wii 2, Dry Bones is the mini-boss of Boo's Horror Castle. He is summoned by Bowser to work with King Boo in destroying Bradly and his friends. The boss minigame he is faced in is called Deck Dry Bones. In the game, Dry Bones will leap from platform to platform, and the players damage him by picking cards with the same pattern as the platform he is standing on. Dry Bones cards also appear; selecting these will allow Dry Bones to attack the player that does so. Three Dry Bones also appear in the minigame Ruins Rumble. Despite being non-playable characters, they and the player's opponents must be defeated in order to win the minigame. They also have an appearance in the minigame Smash Compactor, in which they raise the compactor after each round. During the introduction to the minigame, a Dry Bones may also appear on top of the compactor. Sticker Sheif Wii Dry Bones appears is an starter playable character in Sticker Sheif Wii. Bradly and Pokemon Volleyball Wii Dry Bones appears is an unlockable Bradly character in Bradly and Pokemon Volleyball Wii. She an speedy type and special move is Bone Shell. Bradly Hoops 2-on-2 Dry Bones appears is an unlockable character in Bradly Hoops 2-on-2. She's an speedy type partner is Dry Bowser was a power type and His special move is Bone Shell. Bradly Kart Arcade GP 3 Dry Bones appears is an playable character in Bradly Kart Arcade GP 3. *'Weight': Medium *'Speed': 2 *'Acceleration': 2.5 *'Drift': 3 *'Handling': 4 *'Off-Road': 3.5 Sonic Rugby Dry Bones appears is an unlockable character in Sonic Rugby. She's an trickster character. Bradly Sports Mix Wii U Dry Bones appears is an default character of team Bowser Jr. Rookies in Bradly Sports Mix Wii U. She's an balanced character. Plush Toy Gallery File:185px-MKPC Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 1 File:BKSM2 Dry Bones.PNG|Dry Bones in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 2 File:Dry Bones Artwork.PNG|Dry Bones in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 3 File:Skelerek_MKDS.png|Dry Bones in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 4 File:Dry Bones Artwork.png|Dry Bones in Bradly Kart Stop Motion 5 File:Dry-Bones.png|Dry Bones in Bradly Party Wii File:MP9 Dry Bones Icon.png|Dry Bones in Bradly Party Wii 2 File:MP9 Dry Bones Bust.png|Bradly Party Wii 2 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Species